


Emptiness

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, philosophical musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Relationships: Ulquiorra Cifer/Reader, Ulquiorra Cifer/You
Kudos: 20





	Emptiness

The psychology of a human being was complicated enough as it is, let alone that of a hollow; a being that was once human and was now left with only the grief of humanity.

You had a way with people. You always had. Empathetic as you were you seemed to understand their grief, feel it even. You had comforted many through that understanding. It made you feel useful. It was why you had so confidently believed in yourself when you met Ulquiorra. It was why you so confidently believed that you could fill in the hole that the Espada member felt, the glaring emptiness that was both in his throat as well as in his very being.

In striving after him you failed to understand another thing. A crucial part of human psychology that was still just as much part of Ulquiorra as it was of you. A part that was so often so very misunderstood. A part _you_ had misunderstood.

And while Ulquiorra had learnt to love another he hadn’t learnt how to love himself. He hadn’t learnt how to deal with the emptiness from within him. The emptiness that was Ulquiorra himself rather than a missing piece of a jigsaw that he had to find. The piece he had believed you to be, the piece you had mistaken yourself to be.

And while you loved him you learned that there was no way you could fill the hole he was seeking to fill. You realised that and no matter how hard you tried, it wouldn’t fill in the emptiness within you either.

_It sucked you utterly empty._

You realised that loving the espada member harmed you more than it did you good. You who were not the missing piece of his jigsaw, because he had to be his own piece.You who had tried so hard to love and fill that hole, but ultimately found that it only left you empty and lonely. 

It made you realise that the same went for you. _Ulquiorra couldn’t be your missing piece._

Perhaps you had misunderstood what love was. Or perhaps you had loved too much and too fervently.

When Ulquiorra was slowly decaying, fading into nothingness, you knew that he was better off as is. The release of the souls consumed and morphed together, the release of his damned existence as a hollow. After Ichigo’s last strike you thought that you could see something of a realisation within the Espada. 

One glance told you all you needed to know. 

Finally he could pass on and you could only hope that part of him -whichever part it was that had loved you- would remember you. You would certainly remember him. 


End file.
